


Betrayal

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Series: welcome back to machine!connor x reader angst [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: "Why?" Is all they asked, the words feeling as if they came from someone elses mouth."He tried to interfere with my mission. It was unfortunate, but I had to eliminate him. I understand that you and Lieutenant Anderson were close, but seeing your breakdowns rather... Unappealing." Tears dripped down their cheeks as they realized they were decieved by Connor."How fucking could you!?" They screamed, losing their composure. "
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: welcome back to machine!connor x reader angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766542
Kudos: 30





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> whos surprised i did another machine connor x reader fic. nobody is who.

"Why?" Is all they asked, the words feeling as if they came from someone elses mouth.

"He tried to interfere with my mission. It was unfortunate, but I had to eliminate him. I understand that you and Lieutenant Anderson were close, but seeing your breakdowns rather... Unappealing." Tears dripped down their cheeks as they realized they were decieved by Connor.

"How fucking could you!?" They screamed, losing their composure. 

How could he do that to Hank? How could he say something that cruel and heartless? He seems unsurprised as they pushed him down onto the snow covered roof. He stares back with completely empty eyes.

"He fucking took you in, treated you like a son. And this is how you repay him? You're fucking sick, Connor."

"Detective (L/N), if you attempt to cause me any harm I may be forced to elimate you too." He replies.

They punch him in the nose, pleased to see bright blue thirium begin leaking out. They know he can't feel pain, but he'll still have to have his nose repaired. Well, he'll have to if he makes it out alive; but they're going to make sure he doesn't. 

"I should've let Hank put a fucking bullet in your head Connor." 

He pushes himself to his knees, attempting to wipe his bleeding nose, only managing to smear the thirium in the process.

"Even if he did kill me what difference would it make? It wouldn't have changed anything. I would've come back. Nothing you do now can change anything, (Y/N)."

He pulls himself off the ground and begins walking away; not bothering to look back at them. They take a shaky breath, knowing what they have to do, and knowing they have one shot.

"You're right. I can't change anything. But I can sure as hell try."

They pull out their gun and shoot Connor in the back of his head. Thirium splatters as his body falls. They can't hold it back any longer. They fall to their knees as a sob escapes their mouth. They think of the time they, Connor, and Hank all spent together. Was that the Connor they knew all along? Manipulating the pair and playing a perfect part? There was no point dwelling on it. The two people they truly cared for were dead. Justice would never be served.

Holding the gun in their hand, they knew what they had to do next. Pressing the cold barrel of the gun against their head, they took their final breath of the wintry Detroit air. Yes, they may not have changed anything, but they're able to smile at the fact they tried. They pull the trigger and everything goes black.


End file.
